User blog:FacciaBianco/Theory about Specimen 11
I have a theory about Specimen 11, and I would appreciate you to give your opinions about it. Here's the theory : At room 710, there are posters with "100% beef". I don't think it is truly 100% beef. I think it's something like 2013's meat adulteration scandal, but in a more horrible way : I suspect the fast food restaurant to serve burgers with HUMAN flesh. (If they also serve beef, what would it change ?) Also I can be wrong, since there are few chances that the developers may have thought about the same thing. Anyway, I don't think I'm throwing some random theory, without facts that support it. Some things make me think I'm true about it, and that's why I'm requesting your attention. *Fact 1 - Specimen 11's Cat-Dos entry says "Victims vanish on contact with specimen but sometimes REMAINS of the victims have been found inside the testing chamber days later" : "remains" here is quite a vague word, as it can mean that the victims' corpses are not in their pristine state. If flesh has been removed, then where is it ? *Fact 2 - The bloody chain in the Play Area, there is meat on it. If this place is revealed to be the "secret area BELOW a large abandoned corporate office once owned by a restaurant franchise" mentionned by Specimen 11's Cat-Dos entry, that would mean something deadly happened there. Maybe human butchery ? *Fact 3 - The freezer at room 710 contains a lot of hanging meat, like if they never were used. Also, their strange color could mean either it's like this because of aesthetical purposes, or because it's more than old. *Fact 4 - The fifth fast food note mentions : "The employee said that the burgers here smell like sulfur." I'm not sure that you and I have ever tasted cooked human meat, but I don't think it's delicious (or maybe someone here is anthropophagous ?). Also, if that "human" meat was in state of decomposition, that could explain the sulfur taste. But, maybe Specimen 11's unknown killing modus operandi makes the meat taste like sulfur (and even that Specimen 11's skin... has a sulfur taste ?) *Fact 5 - Let's suppose you eat a(n) hamburger at a McDonald's. Who can prove that you're eating true beef meat ? Here's something I've experienced : I don't like cheese. I buy a pizza in a supermarket, but it has cheese. I eat it anyway, because their "cheese" doesn't taste and smell like cheese. If everything we eat was always "100% something", that would be expensive to make. So what about mixing the half with some cheap ersatz substances, in order to reduce the production cost ? Plus, this would increase their production possibilities. Conclusion : Men bring bovines to slaughterhouses in order to feed themselves. This doesn't please Specimen 11 (which has horns, like bovines, but in a demon-like style). So, killing humans and feeding the others with their flesh is an act of vengeance. Intentionnal hidden cannibalism IS vengeance at its finest. It's finished, so now... it's commenting time ! Category:Blog posts